


What are you doing?

by radvsblue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Jewish Character, S'vivon | Dreidel, expect more fics exploring these two and judaism in the future, jewish!Caboose, jewish!Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose wishes everyone Merry Christmas. Washington is confused.</p><p>Literally the shortest thing I ever wrote. Shorter than the Grimmons+Tuckington Dialogue-Only I wrote while I was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing?

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

"Caboose, you’re Jewish. What are you doing?"

"Yes, I know that Washington. But, see, not everyone is and I know that the rest of our friends celebrate Christmas and I am just trying to include them."

"… How about we go around wishing everyone a merry Christmas and invite them to play Dreidel at blue base?"

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA, WASHINGTON!"

"Please stop yelling."

"Sorry."


End file.
